Flower In the Sand
by Sixthstellestial
Summary: Gaara meets a young friend from the leaf. But after a few days, she leaves him. Now, six years later, they meet again during the Chuunin Exams in held in Konoha. Does Gaara still remember her? What's going to happen? Who is this little girl?
1. Friends at First Sight

**Flower in the Sand**

Created by: exshadowteddy Continued by: sixthstellestial

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything about Naruto. I do own any characters that are not in Naruto. (:

**

* * *

****Note to the Reader: **Many of you may have read this fan fiction by 'exshadowteddy' but now she's left so I am going to continue it for you. It's up to chapter sixteen right now, and is still under construction. Please review for exshadowteddy. She put a lot of hard work into it and it's a shame she's left. But I'll try my best to please you all.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Friends at First Sight**

The three day trip to Sunagakure was exhausting. Niiane was tired, sleepy, and bored. She didn't know why she had to come along on one of her grandfather's uninteresting errands. She was excited when they were getting prepared back in Konoha, but once the first day was over, she had had enough of the desert.  
The carriage bumped and swayed as it rolled through the sand. Niiane rested her head on her hand and her elbow on the window of the carriage. She stared up at the blazing sun and squinted. It was too hot out here in the desert for her.

"Are we there yet?" Niiane grumbled.

"Almost, Niiane," the Third Hokage told her for what seemed like the tenth time. He wasn't angry, just a little annoyed with her constant questioning and whining. Nevertheless, the Hokage couldn't blame her for complaining. She was only six years old and this torrid wasteland just wasn't the place for a child. He really didn't want to bring her on this trip, but–

"Why did I have to go, Grandfather?" Niiane whined. She moved away from the window and sat down in the seat facing her grandfather.

"I'm not sure," the Hokage told her. "But the Kazekage did ask for you to come. He and I have a meeting about this treaty we're going to form, don't you remember? Konoha and Suna will soon be allies. Wouldn't that be–"

The Hokage paused when he saw Niiane almost nodding off to sleep. Her eye lips kept sliding over her eyes and her head bobbled up and down to the bouncing of the carriage.

"Ahem..." the Third Hokage purposely cleared his throat to try and get her attention.

The young girl snapped awake again and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Grandfather," Niiane blushed. "I'm just really bored..."

The Hokage sighed. "I know, I know."

"And I'm tired, but I can't wait to get to Suna! I want to see the village. Is it like Konoha? Are there ninjas here too?"

"You'll see."

"Lord Hokage sir," Kakashi's voice came from the front of the carriage. "We're nearing the village. We'll be there, let's say around 10 minutes?"

"Alright then. Thank you, Kakashi."

"Yay! We're almost there!" Niiane jumped out of her seat and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were finally at the village. The Hokage and Kakashi held onto Niiane's hands and walked together to the Kazekage's office. To her surprise, Niiane found that the Hidden Sand Village was so much different from her own village. The houses were made of sand and they were mostly all shaped like domes. There were many people out in the streets and markets but not as many as there were in Konoha.

Niiane didn't really get a chance to enjoy the new place because she was practically being dragged along by the Hokage and Kakashi. It didn't take them very long to reach their destination. The Kazekage's office was huge through Niiane's eyes. Was it because it really was large, or was it because she was small? There wasn't much time to think. They were now in a big office with two guards, who looked like s, standing at the door. The man in a white robe like the Hokage stood up from his desk.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama," he said. Niiane couldn't see his face because he covered it with a white cloth. Only his eyes were exposed. 'Must be the sand...' she thought.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," the Hokage said.

"Come on in," the Kazekage gestured them all into his office. "You must all be tired from that long trip. Well, you're here now and– oh this must be..." He looked down at Niiane with those eyes. She let go of Kakashi's hand and hung onto her grandfather's robes. She gave him a half-glare. She wasn't afraid of the him; she just didn't seem to trust him.

"Yes," the Hokage said and gave her a little push away from his robes. He kept his hands on her tiny shoulders. "This is my eldest grandchild, Niiane."

"She's quite adorable," the Kazekage said and patted her on the head. "How old are you?" he asked her.  
"I'm six, sir," Niiane said politely.

"Really? My youngest son is the same age as you are." he moved his hand away from her head and looked back at the Hokage.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask Niiane?" the Hokage asked. "You did request that she came along."

"Ah, yes. I did. Well Niiane," the Kazekage turned to her. "I asked your grandfather to take you here because I wanted to ask you something."

Niiane nodded. "Okay..."

"Do you have any... special abilities or gifts, child?"

Everyone gave him confused stares. When Niiane was about to open her mouth to answer him, the Hokage stepped in.

"Um, Kazekage-sama, we really should be getting on with the–"

"Ah...yes, let's get on with the treaty, Hokage-sama. I think my little question can wait." The Kazekage and Hokage walked over to the long table and sat down. The Kazekage gave him a little glare when he had stopped little Niiane from answering. She noticed but she didn't understand what it was about. All she knew was that she wanted to go explore this new village.

Kakashi walked after him and stood behind the Hokage's seat. Niiane walked up to Kakashi and tugged lightly on his jounin uniform pants.

"Hm?" he looked down to see her.

"Can I go outside and play?" Niiane asked. "I'm really bored."

"Oh...Well... alright but just stay out of trouble," Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Thank you!" Niiane hugged his legs and ran quietly out of the office. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. _Who am I kidding, I'm going with her._ He decided. He knew better than to trust Niiane by herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Niiane walked and admired the village at the same time. She hated the crowed streets and markets; they were just too nosy for her liking. So she found her way to a playground of some sort. There, she saw a bunch of kids playing ball. They all seemed a few years older than her so she decided against playing with them. She scanned the grounds with her gray eyes until she spotted a little boy.

He appeared to be around her age with blood red hair and dark rings around his eyes... his sad eyes. Niiane's heart sank. He was sitting all by himself on that lonely swing with a teddy bear on his lap. He looked so sad that she pitied him. Niiane then smiled and made her way to him.

Kakashi had finally caught up with her. He stayed up on a nearby cliff and watched over Niiane, but let her do as she wanted. She walked up to that boy on the swing.

"Hello," Niiane said shyly. The boy slowly looked up at her. _His eyes are pretty,_ Niiane thought.

"Hi," he said quietly, almost like a whisper.

"How come you're sitting all by yourself? Why don't you go join their game?" Niiane asked and nodded at the older kids. The little boy looked down again.

The boy didn't answer her right away. He glanced back down at the sand below his feet. "No one wants to play with me..." he said sadly.

"That's weird. How come?" Niiane sat down Indian style on the sand next to him.

"I don't know... No one wants to be near me."

"Humph," she said and looked from the boy to the kids and back again. I guess they're just big meanies, not letting you play with them. It's alright. I'll play with you, then." Niiane smiled brightly. He looked at her in shook.

"You...you will?"

"Uh-huh," Niiane said brightly. "I'm really bored and I don't have anyone to play with anyways." She smiled at him. "So... umm... let's make some sand castles!" Niiane started to get on her knees and started digging in the sand.

Without answering her, the boy also got down on his hands and knees beside her. He focused on his hands in the sand and the grains began to form and swirl around him.

Kakashi caught interest in this and gave a close watch.

Once the swirls of sand vanished, what took place of Gaara's hands when he pulled away was a perfectly made sand castle. Niiane stared wide eyed at the beautiful creation.

"Whoa..." she said with wide eyes. "You did that? How did you do that?"

The little boy shrugged and faced her. "I've always knew how, I guess."

"Really? You're... you're just like me." Niiane whispered.

"What...?" the redhead stared at her.

"Yeah," she said and nodded. "You're just like me. Well, similar to me. I've always known how to do this though."

Niiane moved her hands over the sand castle and concentrated. Vines began to grow up from the ground and twist around the sand castle making elegant swirls as decorations. Upon the vines, tiny pale blue flowers blossomed and gave the castle even more beauty.

Kakashi shook his head. _That's not good..._

Niiane pulled her hands back and smiled at her creation. "Like it?" she asked the little boy.

"How did you..."

"Like you said, I've always known how. Isn't it weird?"

"Yeah..."

They were silent for a while. Niiane looked at the boy and blushed. She was only six years old but something inside of her told her that this boy was very, cute. She was attracted to him somehow. Niiane tried to figure out what to say next as she got butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey, you never told me your name. What is it?"

"Gaara..." the boy said, almost shyly. "What's... yours?"

"My name's Niiane," she said happily. "It's nice to meet you, Gaara."

He nodded. "Same here." Then a faint smile started to appear on his lips.

Just then, the older children who were playing ball began to complain about something. Niiane and Gaara looked over at them. Somehow they had kicked their toy too high and ended it up on the cliff.

"What do we do now...?" one of them asked.

"We don't know how to use the cliff climbing jutsu yet..." another said.

"I guess we'll just go home..." another one of them suggested.

They all began to walk away with their heads downs, disappointed that they couldn't finish their game.  
Gaara got up and left Niiane's side. He walked over to the group of kids. Then, the ball began to slowly float down toward them ridding on a small pile of sand. It landed into Gaara's tiny hands. He still looked sad, perhaps because they had not let him play, but he kindly held it out to them.

"Here," he said.

The kids turned back, some where relief and happy to hear that someone had gotten their ball back for them. But Niiane say that the looks on their faces where more of panic than anything.

"It's...it's Gaara!" one of the kids stuttered. Everyone began to back away in fear of his name for some reason. Niiane looked at the older kids then back at her new friend Gaara with confused eyes. _What's going —_

"Wait, don't go!" Gaara reached out a hand to them, but everyone started to run away, screaming. They ran away in some sort of fearfulness. Gaara somehow become reckless. "I don't want to be alone anymore...!"

His sand flew towards some of them and grabbed their ankles. It dragged them back towards him as its victim screamed for his or her life. They dug their hands into the sand below them to stop themselves from getting dragged any closer to Gaara. Those who weren't caught by the sand were already far from the scene. They didn't look back at the unfortunate ones. A girl screamed her lungs out, seeing waves of sand coming at her.

"Wait!" Niiane called to him. She got up on her feet and ran over to him, waving her arms in the air. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Suddenly a man came out in front of the girl and received the hit. He had his arms crossed in front to shield his face, but he still bled from the hit on his arms and forehead. Then he lowered his arms.

"Gaara-sama, please calm down," he said.

"Yashamaru..." Gaara whispered with wide eyes. He relaxed and hung his head.

The kids who were hit had finally been released. They sand that held them, returned to normal. They all ran away as fast as they could before something else happened.

The only child who didn't run away was Niiane. She stayed where she was and watched Gaara. _He can't control his gift either...?_ She wondered. She had only gotten half way from the swings when that man came. She slowly continued the rest of the way towards Gaara. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him, "You ok?"

Gaara didn't answer.

"Hm?" Yashamaru looked at Niiane. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Niiane," Niiane told him without even looking at him. She was only looked at Gaara with worried eyes.

Yashamaru gave her a strange look, but she ignored him and continued to worry over her little friend. He nodded to answer her question. He looked as if he wanted to cry and looked down at his small hands. They were shaking, but stopped when smaller hands gripped them.

"It's ok," Niiane said softly. "You can't control your gift right?"

"Gift?" Gaara faced her.

"Uh-huh. You didn't mean to hurt those older kids. You just can't control your gift very well yet, but it's alright. I can't with mine either."

Gaara looked up at her. He stared into her face and blushed. _She's cute... And she didn't leave me alone... like everyone else.._. "You stayed... You're not... you're not afraid of me?"

"Hm?" Niiane tilted her head slightly. "Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of my new friend?"

"Friend...?" The two looked at each other for a short time and Niiane nodded. She let go of his hands and stood in front of him. She held out a hand and said, "We're friends now right?"

He hesitated for a while, and then slowly took her hand.

**

* * *

Sixthstellstial:** I hope you liked this first chapter. I've read the rest of her work and it's really good. Please review for my friend if you like it.

* * *


	2. We'll Meet Again

**

* * *

Note to the Reader:** Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. Sorry I didn't put up all the chapters at once. I've been working on the later chapters and my other fic for Avatar: the Last Airbender. Again, please leave some reviews for 'exshadowteddy'.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**We'll meet Again**

Yashamaru had gone back to his place and left Gaara to play with his new friend. Niiane and Gaara continued their sand castle building. She explained to him what she meant by not being able to control his powers.

"My grandfather told me I was born with this gift," Niiane told him as she patted the sand. "But for some reason, I don't really know how to control it yet. I know how to use it, but sometimes..." she let her words flow while she twirled a thin vine with her finger.

"Why do you call it a gift?" Gaara asked her.

"How should I know? I just call it that because grandfather always calls it. Why? What do you call it?"

Gaara's green eyes grew with the same sadness she saw before.

"Did I say something wrong...?" Niiane asked, feeling guilty.

"No..." Gaara shook his head. "It's just... No one told me what it was called. I don't know why I know how to do all this, but I just do."

"Just call it a gift like me then." Niiane smiled at him. Gaara nodded again and they went back to their game. The two youngsters were beginning to bore Kakashi. He pulled out his copy of Make-Out Paradise to read, but still he was bored. He had been sitting up there for so long. Kakashi had seen and heard everything in the event. Now he pondered weather he should report to the Hokage what had happen. Should he tell him about this Gaara and his powers? He decided against it. The Hokage already has a lot on his mind. Kakashi was settled. Besides, Niiane couldn't have been the only one to be "blessed with a gift" so perhaps this little boy was just another one like her.

The sun was beginning to set as well. He was about ready to poof down there and drag Niiane back to the Hokage when he noticed two figures coming. Kakashi sighed when he made out who they were.

The Hokage and Kazekage made their way slowly to the two children playing in the sand. The Hokage rushed up to them when he saw Niiane.

"Niiane!" he called to her. She looked up and smiled at her grandfather. She got up, took Gaara's hand, and ran over to the two men.

"Hi Grandfather," Niiane said sweetly.

The Hokage sighed and said, "Where have you been? Where is Kakashi? Why isn't he with you?"

"Nothing happened, Grandfather. I'm fine." Niiane smiled up at him. He gave her a look but then he noticed Gaara standing next to her.

"Oh? Who's your new friend?"

"Gaara," The Kazekage said and both Niiane and her grandfather looked his way. Gaara looked down at his feet as if not daring to look into the Kazekage's eyes.

"Hi Father," he finally said.

"Father?" Niiane question and turn to Gaara. Their hands were still touching and the Hokage's eyes seemed to have noticed this.

"So this is you're son, Kazekage?" the Hokage asked him.

The Kazekage chuckled softly. "Yes. He's the one I mentioned when I asked Niiane about her age. So what have you been doing, Gaara?"

"Nothing..." Gaara said sadly and looked up this time.

"Well, we'd better get going, Niiane," the Hokage took Niiane's free hand but she didn't move.

"Can we stay here a few more days, Grandfather?" she pleaded. "I wanna play with Gaara a little more."

"Niiane we have to—"

"Oh, I'm sure that the Hidden Leaf village will understand, Hokage," the Kazekage cut him off.

"No, we really should get going."

"Grandfather..." Niiane whined.

"It's alright Hokage. I think little Niiane has grown fond of my Gaara. Why not stay one more day? We still didn't finish that treaty completely either, but I think I know a way we can make this work."

"Hm? What are you thinking?" the Hokage said. Niiane's heart jumped. She knew that he sounded convinced. She had only known Gaara a few hours, but she _was_ quite fond of him now. She turned to Gaara and smiled. He still looked a little sad, but he smiled back, slightly.

"Well, we'll just discuss this back at my office." The Kazekage told the Hokage.

"So can we stay, Grandfather?" Niiane asked again.

He had no choice but to shake his head and sigh. "Alright, but only for one day. We'll be leaving tomorrow understand?"

"Aw... ok..." Niiane frowned, but was glad she still had time to spend with her new friend. Even Gaara, who looked sad, smiled back at her.

"Good...good..." the Kazekage said, more to himself than anyone else.

«- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -»

"So what are you planning on doing with the treaty?" the Hokage asked. He and the Kazekage were once again back in the large office room. They sat facing each other at the desk.

"Well," the Kazekage began. "I was thinking. What kind of life do you want for your little Niiane?"

"Why are you interested?" the Hokage challenged.

"I was just wondering. We all want our children—or grandchildren, to have happy future don't we? I just want to know if you have any future plans for little Niiane." he nodded at the door. On the other side of the door, Niiane and Gaara were happily talking and playing with each other with Yashamaru watching over them two. Kakashi was in the room with them, no doubt finishing his book. The Hokage looked over, but couldn't see them playing because of his angel.

"Well..." the Hokage said slowly. "The kind of life I want for Niiane is a normal one; a life where she can be happy of course with whoever she chooses to be her husband if she's willing to get married. I really just want her to live a simple life."

"Wonderful," the Kazekage said. "I do think we can make this treaty work then."

"What are you saying?"

"If you are willing to have Niiane engaged with my youngest son Gaara, then Sunagakura and Konohagakure will be allies forevermore."

"What!" the Hokage practically jumped out of his seat, but succeed to stay where he was. "How can you think of marriage? At their age?"

"I did say 'engaged' did I not? We'll let them grow up and when the time comes, we'll have their wedding. It's as simple as that."

"But whats does a wedding have to do with the treaty between out villages?"

"Think about it Hokage, the granddaughter of the Third Hokage and the son of the Fourth Kazekage. That would unite both our villages for sure."

"I don't know..." the Hokage said sadly. "What if they're not a good match for each other?"

"Did you not see them this afternoon? They were getting along so well and Niiane seems attached to Gaara already."

"Shouldn't we tell them before we make any decisions? I mean, it is their lives we're dealing with here."

"Don't worry so much," the Kazekage shook his head. "We can keep this a secret until they're a little older. You sound like you're considering this, Hokage. What do you say?"

"I'm still not sure about giving up my granddaughter."

"You said you wanted a simple life for her. I'm sure Gaara will live a simple life as well."

The Hokage thought for a moment. Somehow, this idea sounded as if it had something to do with what had happened this morning at their previous meeting. The Kazekage had once again asked about Niiane, but this time, he had asked the Hokage himself. The Hokage simply answered that she had the power to control plants at will. If he wanted Niiane for her gift, he thought, why does he want her to marry his son? But then again, the Hokage remember the look on Niiane's face when he told her they were leaving. He also remembered the way she didn't let go of that boy's hand. Maybe she would be happy with this boy... but she had only known him for what, a few hours? But then again, the treaty was an important issue... Giving her up for a treaty would have broken her parents' hearts if they were only alive to see it happen. _Niiane... the treaty..._

The Hokage sighed. "Alright. Niiane will wed your son when they both come of age and this will be Konoha and Suna's bond. I may not be able to control her life while she grows up, though..."

"Oh that's quite alright. They're still children after all." The Kazekage pulled out a scroll. "Here we are. The Suna Konoha Treaty. Just sign right here with your name and it is complete. Oh, and we must buy those two engagement charms as well."

When the Hokage finished signing his name on the treaty scroll, he slowly got up out of his chair and nodded. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

«- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -»

The next day, Gaara and Niiane were allowed to play with each other. Gaara didn't really seem as excited about it as Niiane was, but he followed her around wherever she wanted to go. Kakashi had no choice but to follow them as well. He really didn't like the fact that Niiane was going to run around with the Kazekage's son. He just didn't seem... normal to him, but neither was Niiane.

Gaara had seemed so sad the whole time they were together. Niiane didn't ask why, because she knew it must have something to do with the incident with the ball the other day. Another thing she didn't understand was why the villagers of Suna would rush away from them when the two of them came near anyone. Some would even give them alarmed glances. Gaara had almost lost his control again and was about to attack a man for cursing at him and Niiane. She was able to stop him in time and no one got hurt.

It was now late afternoon and Niiane was about to leave soon. She and Gaara were heading back to the Kazekage's office when she told him to wait for her and ran off to someplace private. Niiane chose a small alley nearby. She clasped her palms together and concentrated on her chakra. A beautiful necklace appeared in her hands. It was made from the same vine that she had used before. Tiny green leaves spurted around the vine necklace. At the center, a single pale-blue flower bloomed. Once satisfied with her creation she rushed back to Gaara.

He really did wait for her. He had an emotionless face, but changed that to a happy one when he saw Niiane running toward him. She held the necklace out to him.

"Here," she panted and blushed.

"What's this?" Gaara asked and gave her a confused look.

"It's a present. I have to leave soon, but if you wear this, I'm sure we'll meet each other again one day. Don't worry; the flower will never wilt as long as I still remember about it. I tried this before." She giggled.

"Uh... Thank you." He reached out and took the gift.

"Try it on." Niiane said when she saw him just staring at it. Gaara did as he was told and pulled the necklace down his head. It was a little big on him now, but it might not be later.

"Prefect," Niiane smiled at him. Gaara looked at it first and smiled back.

"Wait here," he said and ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Niiane reached out to him and called.

"I'll be back!" Gaara called be to her.

She lowered her hand and waited there in silent. _Where is he going..?_ She sighed and waited patiently like she was taught to do. Niiane gazed up toward the late afternoon sky and saw two birds flying by. A smile grew on her face and she thought about herself being with Gaara. She was still young; only six-years-old. Still, this was one of her childhood fantasies. What seemed like an hour had gone by when Gaara finally came back. Niiane waved to him and greeted him when he got up to her.

"Where did you go, Gaara?"

He panted first then said, "Here." He held out something to her. It was his teddy bear, the same one he was hugging when they first met.

"What?" Niiane startled when she saw the teddy bear.

"For you. Since you're leaving..." he blushed as he nudged the gift at her.

"But this is yours. I can't take it." Niiane shook her head.

"No, just take it! You can have it."

"Umm... well... ok. Thank you, Gaara." Niiane took the teddy bear and hugged it in her arms. "I don't really want to leave, but I'm sure we'll meet each other again, right?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Yeah," Niiane said. Then she flung her arms around Gaara's shoulders and held him tightly. "I can't wait till we see each other again."

Gaara stared straight ahead wide eyed. Never in his life had someone held him like this. He was startled and shocked, but other than that, he liked it. He just didn't react to her embrace.

* * *

**Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial**: N/A. Please review!

* * *


	3. Six Years Past

**

* * *

Note to the Reader:** Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like this one. But I have to warn some of you that I've changed Niiane-chan's personality a bit or a lot on request from some people. I'm trying hard to make this work out. I'm also going to be using the correct Japanese titles when necessary. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Six Years Past**

Six years have passed.

Gaara sat on top of the tallest roof of his village and stared down as the breeze blew through his hair. He was pretty bored with nothing to do but sit up there and stare. It's a shame he couldn't be like everyone else, but then again, why would he want to be? They're all worthless after all and sleep just might be the same. Gaara closed his eyes for a moment but then he reopened them in a flash when a vision of her flashed through his mind. Her smile was the same, the same little girl he knew when he was young. He shivered and clenched his forehead in pain.

He wasn't going to forgive anyone anymore. He would only love and fight for himself. Gaara had become a ninja as well. Lead by Baki, his teammates were his own siblings: Kankuro and Temari. Ever since that day Yashamaru had betrayed him, Gaara's heart was filled with nothing but pure hate for everyone else. He didn't want to believe that there was one person out there who loved him; but Niiane... No. She's no one anymore. She had left him as well, she meant nothing to him.

The pain in his head slowly began to fade as he lowered his hand and relaxed. Why did this keep happening to him? He didn't know the answer.

Gaara reached into his shirt and pulled out a beautiful necklace with a pretty pale blue flower. Attached to the necklace was a charm; an engagement charm. He clenched it softly and memories began to flow through him; memories about her. Why did he still remember her after all those years of being apart?

«- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -»

"Niiane!" Sarutobi had picked up some scrolls and was ready to leave the house. All he needed to do now was get his granddaughter. He glanced out into the garden. "Niiane!" He called again. He didn't like to yell but when it came to Niiane there really wasn't much choice.

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head. The Hokage dropped his things on the kitchen table and stormed towards the garden. "Niiane what are you—"

"Grandfather look!" Niiane's head suddenly popped out in front of the old man.

"What are you doing? You're going to be late," The Hokage said.

"Wait, wait. I want to show you what I just made." Niiane smiled at him and tugged his arm.

"We don't have time—" the old man said but stopped when he saw what Niiane was hold in her hand. "What is _that_?"

"This is what I was working on," Niiane held out a black flower that looked like had been burnt to a crisp. "I just learned how to conjure it."

"Niiane, it's a dead flower." Sarutobi gave her a look but she started to talk again.

"It's not dead, Grandfather. It's just like that. You know what it is? It's a sleeping flower. When I was trying to conjure one of my other flowers, this one came out instead. I didn't like it, so I crushed it and I threw it at some birds. They crash-landed to the ground and I thought that they were dead but then I found out they were just sleeping. It was so cool! I can't wait to try it on—"

"Niiane!" the Hokage yelled. "Hurry up and get ready for Iruka's class. You're already late and so am I. As for that flower... Leave it here, and do not conjure another one, understand? Now go."

"But I wanted to—"

"Go! I'm going to leave now, so I'll see you later."

Niiane pouted and threw her flower into the brushes. "Fine," she grumbled and stomped away from her grandfather.

The Hokage cleared his throat.

Niiane rolled her eyes, turned around to face him and said, "Yes, Grandfather." And with that, she gave him an angry look and went to do as she was told.

Sarutobi shook his heavy head and went back inside the house. He picked up his things and left. Niiane would come by the Academy later. _Oh Niiane, why are you always like this now...?_ Sarutobi wondered. It was the same story almost everyday. Niiane would always be late for work and she would usually come home late in the middle of the night from "who-knew-where".

_She never used to be like this..._

Sarutobi could remember when long ago Niiane had been a hard working student, always listening to the rules, always waking up and getting ready on time, always coming home when she was supposed to, and always doing what she was told.

_Maybe... it's because of what happened._

Sarutobi wasn't there to witness the incident. But he had heard every detail about that night.

_Niiane had just recently turned eight and was now begging the Hokage to let her attend the Ninja Academy. He had already disapproved with her idea many times before, but Niiane would not give up. The Hokage was not pleased with this. She was too young. All the other students entered at age ten at least, but he finally permitted her nevertheless. He had wanted her to live a simple life, but it was her life after all; and he figured it should be her choice. From that point on, he began to worry about the treaty between Konoha and Suna._

_Their mission was to capture the hidden scroll and carry it back to the village in one piece. The three new Gennins hid in the bushes, waiting for their sensei to give them that signal to move in. They had already waited ten minutes when their sensei said it would only take five. _

"_We should go help him," Niiane suggested to her team._

"_No, Niiane!" One of her teammates said. "He said don't move from this spot unless we hear the signal."_

"_But it's already been ten minutes! What if something happened to Sensei? I'm going. Come on you guys!"_

"_No!" the same teammate said to her. "This is a mission. You have to know what you're doing."_

"_I _do_ know what I'm doing. I may be younger than you guys but I've gotten higher marks than you in class so I say we go!"_

"_That was in class, this is a real mission! It's not like training where if you mess up you have a second chance. We only have one this time."_

"_Hmph... Fine. You guys stay here. I'm going to help Sensei!" Niiane jumped up from her hiding place but just as she moved from her spot, the enemies caught her._

"_No! Let me go!"_

"_Niiane!" both her teammates yelled and jumped out into view as well._

"_Get them!" the enemy boss commanded and several ninjas began to attack her team._

"_No stop!" Niiane cried, with tears clouding her vision, but the enemy only crushed her harder preventing her escape. "Don't!"_

"_Shut up!" her capturer threatened. "You're next to die."_

"_Let me go! I don't want to die!" She cried even harder._

_"Kaaah!" a man joined the scene._

_"Sensei!" all three Gennins exclaimed in relief. _

_"Don't worry. I've brought help with me." And with that, many other Jounins and Chuunins from the village appeared. _

_Everyone had made it back safely but it had been Niianes' fault that anyone had been in any danger at all. Her grandfather had no choice but to suspend her from mission duties and the team._

_"Niiane you put your whole team in danger because you couldn't wait for a signal?!" Her sensei shouted at the top of his lungs. "I thought you knew better than that! The whole team could have been killed and the mission would have been—"_

_"May I have a say in this?" the Hokage stepped in._

_"Yes, Lord Hokage."_

_"Mm." He nodded and turned to Niiane. She was crying again. She hated being yelled at, and the fear of what had happened still hadn't let go yet. "Niiane, I hope you understand the seriousness of your actions. Your sensei is right, from now on, you are suspended from missions and the team. However, I will allow you to stay an active ninja."_

_"Thank... you..." Niiane nodded and cried even harder._

_"May this be a lesson to you. I know you're my granddaughter, but that doesn't mean that you should be exactly like me whenever you want to. You have to work at it. Also, you should have done what I told you and waited a few more years. You're just too young Niiane."_

Sarutobi made it to his office in the ninja Academy. He sat down in his armchair and slowly began to work on the massive piles of paper work. Even with work to distract him, his mind kept dwelling on Niiane and her recent brat-like behavior. Just then, his eyes passed over the words 'Suna' on one of his scrolls. His eyes widened.

_What if she... missed that boy from the sand?_

«- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -»

Niiane took her time as she strode towards Iruka's classroom. A sour look occupied her expression. _Why'd Gamps have to make me leave my flower?_ She complained to herself. _I could have tested it on one of the kids. Tch... oh well. I'll just try it on Konohamaru when I get home._

With her imagination on her previous thought, Niiane slid open the door to Iruka's classroom. A sea of faces looked up at her. She casually ignored them and went to take her seat in the corner front of the class.

Iruka gave her a sigh and shook his head in disappointment.

Noticing Niiane just smiled and threw him a peace sign.

"As I was saying," he went on lecturing the class. "To perform..."

Niiane yawned and moved some stacks of papers aside on her desk. She rested her head lazily on the palm of her hand with her elbow on the paper. She took out a wax stamp and a wooden ring. Niiane took one paper at a time from the stack, checked it for completeness, stamped it and made a new pile.

After a few dozen papers, Niiane's eyes slowly wandered towards the window. Images of the little red-headed boy from the sand filled her mind. Niiane smiled. _I'd give anything to see you again. I really miss you._

"Niiane," Iruka's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Wh-what?"

"Why were you late, _again_?" Iruka stood in front of her with his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Niiane looked around the class. Everyone was gone. _It's noon already?_ she wondered and looked back at Iruka. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Iruka-san," she said.

Iruka let out a heavy sigh. He slowly walked over to her desk to examine the papers she had worked on. "Well... at least you finished your work. But why are you always late all the time?"

Niiane shrugged. "I woke up late? Oh, Iruka-san? Can I go now? I'm hungry."

"Fine," Iruka said. And the instant he said that, Niiane disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Iruka's eye twitched and he shook his head. "She's... one fast ninja when it comes to breaks."

«- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -»

"Kankuro!" Temari called from the kitchen.

"What?" her brother answered from his room. He was busy polishing his puppets for the day's new missions.

"Do you know where Gaara is? Breakfast is ready, by the way."

"Why ask me? He's probably in his room."

"I already checked. He's not there." Temari set the food onto the table and went into the living room. "Do you think he's in the village?"

Kankuro didn't answer. Temari made a face but turned around when she heard the door open.

Gaara stepped into the house.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed. "I'm glad your home. I made breakfast. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Gaara said. With that, he made his way into the kitchen. Temari said no more and sat down at the table to eat. Kankuro came in a little later. The three ate in silence. When they finished, Temari and Kankuro began to clean up the dishes on the table.

Gaara still sat there and pulled out the necklace from his shirt. He examined it again like he did almost everyday. Temari and Kankuro had noticed it a long time ago, but neither of them ever asked. But today, the female sand ninja found her voice.

"Um... Gaara? Where did you get that necklace?" Her voice was a little shaky as she tried her best to stay calm.

"The girl from the leaf village," Gaara answered.

"She gave it to you? You still remember her?"

"Yeah."

Temari didn't believe that he would have still remembered that little girl from the sand. She had only met her once when she had come to visit. Maybe her youngest brother still remembered thanks to that flower necklace. Who knew? Gaara was a mystery.

* * *

**Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial**: Did you like this new chapter three?

* * *


	4. Crossing Paths Again

**

* * *

****Note to the Reader:** Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. But I hope you'll enjoy this one. I think I've change Niiane-chan's personality and lot but she's a bit more lively and careless now instead of the overly hopefull lover. Please tell me if you like new personality. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. But I hope you'll enjoy this one. I think I've change Niiane-chan's personality and lot but she's a bit more lively and careless now instead of the overly hopefull lover. Please tell me if you like new personality.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Crossing Paths Again **

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar was where Niiane decieded to spend her lunch break. She didn't particularly like ramen but it would have to do for now. It was the closest place she could think of. Niiane's stomach growled as she crossed her arms over it.

"Damn..." Niiane grunted. "I should have packed something for lunch. I would've eaten a long time ago. Ugh..."

Niiane walked into the Ramen Bar and sat down on the only seat left in the right corner of the bar. It was always packed with people at noon. Busy noises and overlapping voices flooded her ears and the smell of steaming pork, seaweed, kamaboko and other ingredients wafting on the air made her stomach growl even louder.

"Young Mistress," Teuchi said in a loud voice.

Niiane looked up. "Hi, Teuchi-san. May I—"

"One large pork, please!" someone called behind Niiane. It was an old crippled man. He was skinny and verry wrinkled. Niiane gave him one looked, pouted, and sighed. She got up and offered him her seat.

"You're leaving, Young Mistress Niiane?" Teuchi asked when she got up.

Niiane shrugged and pointed at the old man. "He needs your ramen more than I do. I'm off now. Bye Teuchi-san."

"Oh... 'kay." Teuchi said.

Niiane caught the old man giving her a smile when she passed him. For a moment she felt good about what she had just done. It wasn't like her to think of other people. But when her empty stomach called out again for food, Niiane soon regretted. Man, b_eing nice sucks! If that old man hadn't shown up..._

She looked up into the sky and cupped her hand over her forehead to block some of the rays from her sensitive eyes. _It's almost past noon now. I have to get back—oh wait! Gramps told me to meet him in his office after lunch. _A smile crept its way across Niiane's lips. _No more grading papers for Iruka-san!_

«- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -»

Niiane ran through the halls of the Konoha Ninja Academy to reach her grandfather's office. When she banged opened the door, a sea of faces looked up at her standing there breathing heavily. She closed the door, ignored the stares, and went to stand next to her grandfather.

The old man cleared his throat. "You are late, Niiane, like always," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." Niiane panted. "I was doing... something and lost track of time."

"Humph. Well you're here now." the Hokage said in his normal voice. "Don't be late again."

"Yes sir," Niiane grumbled.

The Hokage turned back to the jounins and chuunins who had gathered in his office. While he sat at his desk and discussed their current events, Niiane almost dozed off into dream land. She was only here because her grandfather had asked her to come, not because she wanted to. It felt like pretty much a waste of her time.

She wasn't going to become a chuunin anyway. Being prohibited from her team meant that she couldn't enter the chuunin exam. You had to enter with your team. Niiane had always regretted that mistake she made a few years ago. _Am I going to stay a genin forever...?_ Niiane had often thought to herself. But in any event, she was happy that she was allowed to watch the exams this time. She considered it a reward from the Hokage.

Only, right now, all she wanted was to be outside and maybe go back to the garden at home. Her new sleeping flower was waiting for her. But then the Hokage's words suddenly caught her interest.

"One week from now, the chuunin exams will begin."

"One week?" Iruka said. "Isn't that a little short notice?"

"We must start soon. The alliances are an important matter..."

Niiane couldn't help but wonder why the Hokage looked in her direction when he said this. All she could remember was going to Suna and meeting the Kazekage. That was all. Of course she knew that the alliances with other countries were an important matter but what relevance did they have here?

"This could explain why ninjas from other countries are already here." Kurenai said.

Asuma nodded in agreement.

_Hmm... This should be interesting._ Niiane said. _This year I'll get to watch the exams. Anko-sensei and Ibiki-sensei already told me they'd let me._ Excitement started to bubble up inside of her as she smiled to herself. While the Hokage began to finish up his speech and instructions, Niiane was getting ready to ask him for the files of those participating. She just had to know if _he_ was coming. The moment the Hokage dismissed everyone, Niiane asked.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes?".

"May I look at the files of those participating?" Niiane gave him an innocent smile.

He looked at her in an odd way, but reached into the desk's drawer and took out a huge folder. "Here. Are you interested in the chuunin exam this year?"

"Yeah. I will be able to and watch the exams like you agreed, right?"

"You may watch, but you must either have Ibiki, Anko, Genma, or any one of the elder chuunins with you, understood? They'll be watching the exams as well."

"What...?" Niiane whined. "But why? I can watch over myself."

"Because," the Hokage said sternly. "You are only a child. I've permited you to watch the exam however you want. But you must have an adult with you."

"So that means I can even watch inside in the forest in Anko's exam? She told me I could as long as I can get out by myself and not interfere with the participants."

The Hokage looked like he seriously regretted what he had just said.

"Well I—"

"Come on, Gramps! I'm strong enough to take care of myself in there."

He sighed. "Alright, alright. But just be careful and do not interfere with the participants' exams alright? And don't get hurt during Anko's exam."

"Okay," Niiane said brightly.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe you were late, again! When are you ever going to learn to be on time?"

Niiane had already taken the folder and flipped through the many pages of genins. She didn't really know anyone except for the kids in her class. She hoped that one of them would win it for Konoha. That was... until she found the Suna section.

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to that page. The Hokage was still there watching her leaf through the files. He _was_ coming. Niiane almost called out in shock. She wanted to see him so bad, and now her wishes were finally being answered. He looked a lot more handsome now that he was older. Niiane admired the picture on his file. She carefully looked over everything on his page, taking so long that the Hokage thought she was looking over it more than once.

"Niiane," the Hokage said softly.

"What?" She finally snapped out of her daydream. That secret fantasy of being with him again.

"That boy," he took the file and looked at it himself. He then looked back up at her. "You still remember him?"

She blushed then said, "Uh huh... Gaara-kun. I really miss him. I can't wait to see him again."

"You really seem to... like him a lot."

She only smiled. "I just hope he feels the same way."

Just then, the Hokage gave her a sad look, but then quickly erased it. "I think there's something I should tell you..."

"What is it?" Niiane said impatiently. She wanted to get out of the office so she could go find Gaara if he was here already. He had to be in Konoha so he could start preparing for the exams. Kurenai had said that many of the ninjas from other villages were already here.

"Back then, when we were at the Kazekage's office, we did finish that treaty. But, I had to give up something precious to me. I really think you have the right to know by now"

"What?" Niiane said a little scared. "What happened? What did you lose Grandfather?"

"I lost you, Niiane."

Niiane stared at him.

"The Kazekage would agree to make the treaty active if I agreed to marry you off to his son, that little boy you were with."

For a moment, she wanted to laugh, but the serious look on the Hokage's face told her he was not joking.

"You...you... you promised to marry me to Gaara-kun?" Niiane struggled. She broke into a smile. "Why that's great! So you mean when we're old enough, I'll marry Gaara-kun? For the treaty?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I might not be able to go through with this."

"No! You have to! I mean... how come?"

"Niiane you only knew the boy for a day!" the Hokage almost shouted. "How much do you really know about this boy? How can you think about marrying him? Especially at your age. What makes you so sure he's the right one and that hes going to treat you right?"

"Grandfather, I believe in the fact that there's one person out there for everyone and I think that one person for me is Gaara-kun." Niiane stood up. "I'm going now. I'll see you at home, Grandfather."

"Niiane," he stood up as well. "Please. I really don't want you to –"

"Don't worry. Gaara-kun and I are crossing paths again. You'll see he's the one." Niiane got up and left quickly.

"Wait! Niiane!" the Hokage said.

"Yeah?" she stopped right at the door.

"Take this with you," the Hokage held out something and Niiane went back to look at it.

"What is this?" Niiane asked as she took the charm from her grandfather. It was a small piece of metal, maybe silver, in the shape of the double "ai". A bright red string was looped and tied onto the top of the charm.

"It is" the Hokage sighed, "you're engagement charm to Gaara." His look was grim but he tried his best to hide it. He couldn't stand to see Niiane sad as he watched her admire the charm, smiling and dancing out the door.

* * *

**Ending Notes from Sixthstellestial**: N/A 


End file.
